1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular dock system and more particularly to a portable, light weight, dock system which can be easily installed and taken down on a seasonable basis with a minimum of work involved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular dock system of the character described.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a modular dock system which is constructed of strong, light weight, extruded aluminum panel members which are corrosion and weather resistant and neat in appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular dock system having new and improved dock panels which are readily attached in end to end or end to side relationship with a minimum of labor being required.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular dock system which is extremely pleasing in appearance and which employs a thin sheet of decorative and skid resistant plastic material adhesively secured to the upper surface of the panel members of the dock panels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular dock panel which is relatively light in weight yet extremely strong and pleasing to the eye.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular dock system in which dock panels can be interconnected in a wide variety of arrays, patterns and combinations to provide for a wide variety of designs or layouts required or designed for a marina or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular dock system of the character described which is virtually maintenance free, extremely safe for both children and adults and including easily handled panels which are readily stackable in a relatively small, compact storage volume during the off season.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved modular dock system having novel dock panels which can be manufactured in a wide variety of different widths and lengths, as desired or required for a particular installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wooden docks and piers supported on heavy "H-type" saddle structures are in common use in many lakes and waterways throughout the country. These docks suffer from the disadvantage that the wood is heavy and eventually rots or is gradually disintegrated by water and wave action or by boats in contact therewith. In addition, most wooden docks require constant or at least annual maintenance and attention and are generally heavy and cumbersome to install and take out. Moreover, wooden docks are heavy and cumbersome to store, and the task of putting in a dock every Spring and then taking the dock out of the water in the Fall is time consuming, laborious and costly.
In recent years, several attempts have been made to produce a lighter weight, less cumbersome dock system. The Holiday Distributing Company of Jackson, Michigan has manufactured both aluminum and wooden dock systems wherein the dock panels employ longitudinal structural edge members for supporting transverse cross-members interlocked together. Because the longitudinal members must support the entire dead weight of the cross-members and their own weight as well, these docks are relatively bulky and require relatively heavy structural longitudinal members and this results in a heavy, as well as a relatively expensive structure.